cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Libertarian Socialist Federation
The Libertarian Socialist Federation (LSF)is an anti-authoritarian, directly democratic, horizontalist and anti-capitalist alliance, primarily featuring Black team members. However, some non-Black team members are in the alliance as well, and more are always welcomed. The LSF is home to many of the anarchists at CyberNations, but also counts within its midst several libertarian socialists, autonomous Marxists and various other anti-authoritarian leftists. The alliance has no official party ideology, and the fact is reflected in its diverse membership. However, as mentioned anti-authoritarianism, direct democracy, horizontalism and anti-capitalism are the basic principles along which the alliance is organized. Brief History & Description The LSF is an alliance founded after the collapse of the ICSN. It was founded by ex-ICSN member Haraldur on May Day 2006 and was quickly joined by one or two others originating in the ICSN-remnant. In the closing days of May of the same year, the membership of the LSF increased considerably, with several new, thought to be previously unaffiliated, players joining the organization. The LSF's structure is highly democratic and all decisions are made by delegates hailing from the various communes in the alliance. The members also go by the moniker of the "Black Guards". "Black Guards" is also the name given to the various militaries and paramilitaries of the LSF. Current membership of active members hovers around 20 as of November 2006. "Charter", Description of how the LSF/Black Guards Work(s) The following was posted by Haraldur on the 1st of May 2006: "I thought that May Day would be the appropriate time to announce the launch of the Libertarian Socialist Federation, LSF, or the Black Guards. The role-playing aspect: Instead of Nations, the "nations" of CyberNations would be regarded as autonomous Communes inside the LSF, whose "leaders"(the players) would be regarded as delegates from the Communal Councils in each Commune. Their governments and religions and bureaucracy etc. (as in, the relevant stuff on the "View your Nations" page) would just be a front, an illusion for the rest of the world (like it says in my Commune's description on CN). Individual initiative would be encouraged within the Federation, in such a way as everyone can be an ambassador etc.. All power would be in the Delegates' Council (a directly democratic council which all LSF members have access to), and, with the exception to things such as NAPs and alliances, and ceasefires, it would only decide policy, not legislation, which is not binding. In NAPs etc. it would be binding, except for Communes using the opt-out. The opt-out: In order to give maximum flexibility to member Communes, if they wish to do things which might put other member Communes or the LSF as a whole in danger, they can opt-out of the parts of the alliance to do with mutual defence, mutual aid, NAPS and inter-alliance alliances. However, they still remain in the DC (Delegates' Council). The opt-out would apply to things such as attacking unaligned nations when not provoked, and the same with nations in other alliances (although it is best to be careful when doing that, for the sake of your comrades), and for spying etc.. However, even if two members have opted-out, they should not attack each other, as that weakens the alliance as a whole and so badly affects all members of the alliance. Basically, if you do something that might bring trouble for you and anyone connected to you, you can do it with the consequences affecting only yourself. Anything which is against the will of the DC can only be done by a Commune that has opted-out. Elected representatives and commissars: There will be none, we self-organise. Basically, the Black Guards are an alliance of autonomous communes based on the principle of self-organisation and mutual aid, as demonstrated or almost demonstrated in the Ukraine during the Russian Revolution, in Germany during the German Revolution and in the Spanish Revolution. Conditions for entry: must either be Libertarian Socialist (whether that be Anarho-Communist, Council-Communist, Mutualist or whatever) or be willing to role play as that. Also, all applicants involved with wars or other dangerous activity must start out opted-out, unless the war is against an unaligned Nazi or Fascist nation. By the way, I am starting out opted-out." The reason for the last line was because the NPO-ICSN war had not yet concluded, and Haraldur, a former ICSN member, was still at war with the NPO, and did not wish for the LSF to get dragged into the said conflict. History LSF-NPO War (The Great War) Just before the update on July 17 2006, the LSF attacked several NPO nations, and then again straight after the update. After this the LSF declared war on the NPO and their puppet alliance, the NpO. This happened at a time when many other alliances were declaring against the NPO, NpO and IGC as part of the CoaLUEtion. However, the LSF was explicit in saying that it had no intent of harming the IGC, and that it was not joining the CoaLUEtion. The decision to go to war was by a vote of the membership, viewing it as a chance to do away with the NPO as an imperialist force in the Cyberverse. War Signature Images These are images LSF members wear in their signatures, if they were involved in given conflict(s). This particular banner was awarded for participation in the LSF-NPO War of 17th July 2006 - 29th July 2006: Propaganda Join LSF Video 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JrhjtKYILyI ---- Official Libertarian Socialist Federation Forum Official Libertarian Socialist Federation Sign-Up Thread at Cyber Nations Category: AlliancesCategory: Leftism